Kerbal-kind
"MORE BOOSTERS!" -Wernher von Kerman to Kerbal rocket engineer The Kerbal-kind is a species exclusively found on Kerbin. They are small beings that act stupid most of the time, but in reality they can achieve great things using their high intellect. Kerbals are generally peaceful, but can be dangerous when they use their mental capabilities to make weapons. All Kerbals follow the religion of Krakenism; the belief of a greater, invisible and cosmic entity known as the Kraken, which is capable of manifesting itself in Kerbals and their vehicles. History The Kerbals have evolved from an unknown primitive species on Kerbin. The first signs of their civilization originated on the continent of Kerfrica, more specifically on the southern part. Their presence quickly spread around the globe after the First Kerbal Ice Age, which allowed them to traverse the oceans in search of more food. Many records show that they didn't care about what happened along the ages, so most of the information is lost in time. Nowadays, Kerbal-kind is starting to develop the technology required to reach space. Habitat and Population Kerbal-kind lives on the surface of Kerbin, a planet similar to the Earth, but smaller. Most of the Kerbal population is centered around the KSC (Kerbal Space Center) and 80% of all Kerbals want to become Astronauts. Biology Kerbals have small bodies and big heads. Their arms are proportionally long and they only possess 4 fingers in each hand. The Males of the species always develop short black hair, while the Females develop longer black hair. Aside from the hair, they also have big eyes and mouths, but lack any eyelids and a nose. Despite the lack of those facial features, they are still capable of breathing through their mouths and somehow their eyes never become dry. Due to the lack of eyelids, Kerbals don't sleep, but their green skin shows that they might do photosynthesis instead. Their internal organs are the same as the ones present in humans: Heart, Lungs, Liver, Intestines, etc. Psychology The Kerbal brain acts in a similar way as the human brain. They have a central nervous system and a peripheral nervous system. Kerbals don't show the need to sleep, maybe because they never close their eyes, yet they still manage to recover their energy, most likely through photosynthesis. They are capable of showing emotions, most notably fear and courage. We do not talk about how they reproduce, but they are still capable of feeling love. Behavior Kerbals are sociable beings that speak in their own language (which resembles the spanish language, but reversed). Males and Females usually have the same roles, the only exception being '''breeding, but we don't talk about that. '''Kerbal society is very organized and there are only two social classes: Population and Astronauts. Astronauts get more prestige than the Population, but usually get involved in dangerous situations, while the Population is mostly safe (except when they crash things into the surface of Kerbin). You can say that Kerbals are Communists due to the lack of a government and general equality between every Kerbal. The only thing that can be considered a government is the Kerbal Space Program, which hires Kerbals and turns them into Astronauts. Due to the general equality between every Kerbal, there is no need for war, therefore Kerbals are peaceful, yet capable of developing weapons (if they want to). Krakenism The main religion present in Kerbal society is the Krakenism. This religion is centered around the great cosmic entity known as the Kraken. It is capable of manifesting itself on physical objects, however, whenever the Kraken manifests himself something tends to go wrong, which is why most Kerbals fear it's existance. Despite that fear of this cosmic entity, sometimes the Kraken has saved lives, most notably when Jebediah Kerman, a seasoned Astronaut, was fiddling around his junkyard and accidentally started a rocket engine that still had fuel in it, making him fly off into the distance. Regardless of Jeb being flung into the sky, he ended up surviving the fall. The Kerbals that witnessed that say that his head crashed into the ground and his entire body spaghetified for a second, before he bounced back up in good shape. Trivia *The Kraken exists, and he's out there... somewhere. *Every Kerbal shares the same family name, Kerman, which suggests that everyone is related to each other. **This also suggests that Kerbal intercourse is incest, but there are no signs of degenerations. Category:Species